Felicia Tilman
Felicia Tilman shares a striking character trait with her sister, Martha Huber, in that they both possess the ability to say the nastiest things about other people with the most cheerful smile. Storyline (Seasons 1-2) '2004-2005' Felicia first arrives on Wisteria Lane to aid with the search for her sister Martha Huber, who has gone missing. However, as Felicia informs Edie Britt upon her arrival, she knows psychically that her sister Martha has been murdered and the only reason she has come to Wisteria Lane is to discover who is behind her sister's murder. After finding and reading Martha's journals, Felicia discovered that Martha was blackmailing Paul and Mary Alice Young because they had bought a baby named Dana from drug addict Deirdre Taylor and then moved to Fairview and changed the baby's name to Zach Young. Felicia then realized that it was Paul who had murdered her sister as he had obviously found out that Martha was blackmailing Mary Alice and wanted her to keep quiet about his secret. After revealing that she knows everything, Felicia tells Paul to get out of town for good or she will expose both Zach's true identity and the fact that he murdered Martha. Paul agrees to go but Felicia then informs him that Zach shall be staying with her from now on. Felicia then informs Zach that his father is not planning on coming back and that he shall being living with her. This then results in Zach attacking Felicia with a hockey stick which causes Felicia to fall down the stairs, causing severe injury to her neck. '2005-2006' Felicia has been discharged from the hospital, but is still badly bruised and wearing a neck brace. Mike goes to visit Felicia to see if she knows where Zach is, as he has recently disappeared after failing to murder Mike. Felicia informs Mike that she does not know where Zach is and that she herself is going back to Utah for a few months to recuperate. Felicia then returns to Wisteria Lane a few months later as the nurse to Noah Taylor (father of Deirdre, and Zach's legitimate grandfather). Both Felicia and Mike comfort Zach after hearing the news that Paul has been killed, as Noah instructed Paul to be arrested and then killed in the back of an armored truck. However, Paul is revealed to be alive. This results in Felicia planning her final act of revenge against Paul. After sneaking into his home through the backdoor, Felicia searches, locates and steals the spare key to Paul's house. Upon discovering her in his kitchen, Paul instructs Zach to throw out all of their food as Felicia may have tried to poison them both. Felicia then calls the police from her home and reports that Paul has been threatening her. Whilst phoning the police, she is in the process of pumping large quantities of her own blood from her body. The police inform Felicia that no action can be taken against Paul by just making threats, to which she replies that she will just have to deal with the problem herself. That following evening, Paul walks into his kitchen only to slip and discover blood on the floor and on the kitchen walls. The police quickly come upon the scene and place Paul in handcuffs when they discover two of Felicia's fingers in the trunk of his car. Whilst Paul is escorted to prison, Felicia escapes to the mountains and retreats to a log cabin where she checks in under the alias of her dead sister "Mrs. Martha Huber". 'Return' Desperate Housewives has now entered its sixth season and Felicia Tilman hasn't been seen since her season two departure. It should be noted that her old house, at 4350 Wisteria Lane, has passed out of her possession as Bree purchased it for her son, Andrew and his fiance. Series creator Marc Cherry has hinted that Felicia may return during season six although it is unknown as to why she would return. However, in the "Ask Desperate Housewives" Marc Cherry was asked "Will it ever be revealed that Paul Young did not murder Felicia Tilman?" Marc Cherry's reply was, "Yes", meaning that Felicia will most likely return to Desperate Housewives. Felicia Tilman was most likely the former main character that would return in the sixth season finale and become a series regular for the duration of the seventh season, but it was later confirmed that the character returning is Paul Young. It is possible however that Felicia Tilman will return to the show at some point in the future,even if her character is not needed to resolve storylines because of Paul Young returning. Trivia *Although she is addressed as Mrs. Tilman several times by Zach and Mike, we assume that she is Miss. Tilman as no husband is ever seen or mentioned throughout her time on Wisteria Lane. Category:Supporting characters